


Без названия

by Elga



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элизабет не дура; она знает, за кем замужем: в равной степени за Питером Берком и за правительством Соединенных Штатов. А теперь ей осталось выяснить, относится ли Нил к правительству или ей надо пересмотреть соотношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : moonythestrals  
>  **Оригинал** : [Neal/Peter/Elisabeth Drabble](http://moonythestrals.livejournal.com/70130.html?thread=3636466#t3636466)

Элизабет не дура; она знает, за кем замужем: в равной степени за Питером Берком и за правительством Соединенных Штатов. А теперь ей осталось выяснить, относится ли Нил к правительству или ей надо пересмотреть соотношения.

— Ты злишься? — спрашивает Питер, начиная суетиться. Это даже мило.

— Скорей всего, для этого она слишком потрясена, — доверительно сообщает Нил. 

— Думаю, я потрясена тем, что совсем не потрясена, — признает Элизабет. Нил склоняется над Питером и кладет руку ему на бедро, и Элизабет не сводит с нее глаз. Нил ловит взгляд, улыбается и даже не думает ее убирать.

Питер замечает, куда они смотрят, и дергает ногой, стряхивая ладонь Нила.

— Я не знаю, что произошло.

— Ну… — начинает Нил и с нажимом проводит по шву на трусах Питера. Элизабет знает об этом, потому что Питер краснеет так только тогда, когда ему хочется пошевелиться, но он не может заставить себя сдаться.

— Ладно, Нил, — говорит Элизабет, — я тут кое-что решила.

Нил с любопытством на нее смотрит и касается Питера чуть выше — Элизабет слышит, как у лежащего рядом Питера перехватывает дыхание.

— К правительству США ты точно не относишься, — заключает она, — ты занял его место!

— Что… — начинает Питер, но Элизабет тянется к нему, целует и накрывает своей рукой руку Нила.

— Черт возьми, и где ты только ее нашел? — смеется Нил и заправляет волосы Элизабет ей за уши.

**Конец**


End file.
